ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 135 (3rd June 1986)
Plot Hannah pressures Tony into starting work on the above flat so she can move up there. Arthur arrives at Tony's ready to work; Tony asks Kelvin to help him and Arthur put scaffolding up outside their house, but Arthur says no scaffolding has been delivered. Angie begs Sharon to promise she will not run away again, but Sharon says she cannot promise anything. Dot hears a loud noise outside her flat - the scaffolding has been delivered there instead of to Number 3. Sue takes another call for Ozcabs. Ali and Mehmet are thrilled to be receiving customers so soon after opening. Arthur, Kelvin and Tony shift the scaffolding, but as they do, Kelvin drops one of the metal bars on Tony's foot. He limps into the flat and Hannah treats him. Tony tells Hannah they should stop their divorce before it is finalised, but she says she is not sure about it yet. Michelle sits an exam in the hospital, while Ian and Sharon sit their exams at school. Angie tries seducing Andy but has little success. DS Quick tries again to get an answer out of Debbie regarding his marriage proposal; she still refuses to give him an answer. When Andy asks if she is marrying DS Quick, Debbie says they need to talk. Lofty visits the hospital after Michelle's exam and talks about schools for Vicki, family allowance and teaching Vicki to read. Michelle is overwhelmed by Lofty's involvement. Kelvin tells Hannah that now she has Tony where she wants him she is not sure she wants him anymore. Andy and Angie talk upstairs in The Vic and Andy calls off their affair. Angie is offended by this, assuming he was using her to get back at Debbie. He makes a remark about her drinking and Angie kicks him out. Having read some of Mary's Bible, Sharon visits Dot and talks to him about Jesus and God. Kathy promises to look out for Angie more and apologises for not being a better friend to her. Angie says she is going to do whatever it takes to make Den realise that she is the one for him. Andy and Tony both talk about their affairs with Angie, unaware that they are both talking about Angie to each other. Ali is angry when Mehmet tells him that his father wants to buy their new cab business. Lofty tries calling Michelle at the hospital; she refuses his call and cries in bed. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Day Nurse - Marcia Tucker *Night Nurse - Annabel Mednick *Tutor - Kathleen Bidmead Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *23A Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Al's Café *Walford High School - Classrooms *Walford General Hospital - Maternity ward Notes *This episode marks the first time Walford High School's interior classrooms can be seen. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'We weren't fighting, we were just discussing something.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes